<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of Woe and Anarchy by sandean_cas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466169">Tales of Woe and Anarchy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas'>sandean_cas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypseverse Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Understand (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Understand Boundaries (Supernatural), Castiel Has Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel Has Secrets (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Humanity (Supernatural), Castiel Saves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel is Not Oblivious (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Okay (Supernatural), Castiel is So Done (Supernatural), Castiel is So Done with Dean Winchester, Castiel is a Winchester (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Has Issues, Dean Winchester Has Nightmares, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Says "I Love You", Dean Winchester in the Ma'lak Box, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Dean Winchester is Saved, Dean Winchester is So Done, Death's Library, Death's Reading Room, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Feels, Fishing, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, M/M, Ma'lak Box (Supernatural), Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Post-Arc: Apocalypseverse Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s13e05 Advanced Thanatology, Quote: "Bitch." "Jerk." (Supernatural), Quote: Angels are watching over you. (Supernatural), Quote: He's in love with humanity (Supernatural), Quote: I learned that from the pizza man. (Supernatural), Quote: I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. (Supernatural), Quote: No chick-flick moments. (Supernatural), Quote: Saving people hunting things (Supernatural), Quote: We are. (Supernatural: Raising Hell), Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:16:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The ocean.</p><p>The wind blows harshly against his back, pushing him towards his destiny.</p><p>What will Sam do when he finds out that Dean drugged him and bolted?</p><p>He can’t just not call.</p><p>Dean dials the number. Cass number.</p><p>“Hello Dean.” He can practically hear Cass squint. “Where are you? The cell signal is substandard.”</p><p>“Well.” He says brightly. “That’s the ocean for you.”</p><p>“You went to the beach?” Cass voice is dry and unbelieving.</p><p>“Cass.” He says, “I just called to say… goodbye.”</p><p>“Wait!” Cass says urgently. “Where are you going Dean? Is it fishing? Because if it is, I can come with you. I’m quite capable of standing immobile with a stick.”</p><p>Dean smiles. “Thanks for the offer Cass, but no.”</p><p>Dean hears a loud sound then. Like a door slamming shut. The only place with a door that sounds like that… is the bunker.</p><p>The bunker with poisoned Sam.</p><p>“You’re at the bunker.” He whispers in horror.</p><p>He almost drops the phone into the ocean.</p><p>This was a mistake.</p><p>Cass must have been tracking the call all this time. And Dean had babbled on and on and now Cass probably has his-</p><p>“And you’re on Vágur. You always did pick the best places to die.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You Always Did Pick The Best Places to Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ocean.</p><p>Dark.</p><p>Uninviting.</p><p>Rough.</p><p>Yet the wind blows harshly against his back, as though pushing him towards it. Pushing him towards his destiny.</p><p>Dean clenches his hands together. Pain shooting through his fingers as the scabs on his finger nails reopen. He ignores the pain, focusing solely on the task ahead.</p><p>Well.</p><p>Solely isn’t exactly the right word.</p><p>Dean’s mind is on a thousand of other things right now.</p><p>What will Sam do when he finds out that Dean drugged him and bolted? What about mom? Jack? He glances down at the phone in his hand. The dream from nay a fortnight ago is still vivid I his mind. The detail… the feel of the box against his nails. Confining him, trapping him with Michael for an eternity.</p><p>Drowning once more.</p><p>This time forever.</p><p>He can’t just <em>not</em> call. That wouldn’t be fair.</p><p>Blowing out a harsh breath that turns white in the brisk air, Dean dials the number,</p><p>Cass number.</p><p>The sounds of the waves are so loud it almost drowns the dial tone but he hears the click on the other side that tells him that the call went through.</p><p>“Hello Dean.”</p><p>“Heya Cass.” He whispers.</p><p>He can practically hear Cass squint on the other side of the phone. “Where are you Dean? The cell signal is very substandard.”</p><p>“Well.” He says brightly. “That’s the ocean for you.”</p><p>“You went to the beach?” Cass voice is dry and unbelieving.</p><p>Dean glances down at the jagged rocks and choppy waters below. He’d no doubt be tossed around for ages before the current eventually took him away to somewhere calmer. “I wouldn’t exactly call this a beach.”</p><p>Cass is silent on the other end and Dean takes the opportunity.</p><p>“Cass… this is the end for me.” He says, “I just called to say… goodbye.”</p><p>“Wait!” Cass says urgently. “Where are you going Dean? Is it fishing? Because if it is, I can come with you. I’m quite capable of standing immobile with a stick.”</p><p>Dean smiles. “Thanks for the offer Cass, but no.”</p><p>Dean hears a loud sound then. Like a door slamming shut. It’s such a strange thing. Cass is supposed to be out with Jack. Father-son-hunting done the right way.</p><p>The only place with a door that sounds like that… is the bunker.</p><p>The bunker with poisoned Sam.</p><p>“You’re at the bunker.” He whispers in horror.</p><p>He almost drops the phone into the ocean.</p><p>This was a mistake.</p><p>Cass must have been tracking the call all this time. And Dean had babbled on and on and now Cass probably has his-</p><p>“And you’re on Vágur, part of the Faroe Islands. That nice little place between the United Kingdom and Ireland.” The sarcasm coming off of Cass is almost at critical levels. “You always did pick the best places to die.”</p><p>“You don’t understand.” He says, trying to keep his voice even. “I have to do this. Billie’s books…”</p><p>“When have you ever believed in a book when we could find another way?” Cass demands.</p><p>Dean holds his tongue. Not wanting their last conversation ever to be a fight. He had thought about praying to Cass every so often… but how cruel would that be? To constantly hear words from a guy who flunk himself overboard. Who was probably being slowly driven insane by the powerhouse infesting his head?</p><p>He can’t do that to Cass.</p><p>Dean’s decided that this is it. His last phone call, last connection to the outside world.</p><p>“Maybe we can.” He says. “Maybe we do find a way. But you’re not in my head Cass. You don’t know how close he is to breaking out. One wrong move… one lapse in judgement and I get to watch myself kill all of you.”</p><p>“It’s a risk Dean, but we’re close to something here.” Cass pleads. “Just give us some time.”</p><p>Dean presses a palm to his lip. The way Cass sounds right now. Distressed, frazzled, hopeless. Dean can’t leave him like this.</p><p>“I would give you anything Cass.” He breathes, clutching the phone to his ear. “I’d give you everything I have. Time… that’s the one thing <em>I don’t</em> have.”</p><p>“Dean.” Cass’ voice trembles, after hearing the certainty in Dean’s voice. “Please.”</p><p>“I have to protect you guys.” Dean grits out. “You. Sam. Mom. Jack. The world. I have to protect you. Even if it means I die.”</p><p>Cass’ breathing is the only sign he’s still on the line. “But you won’t die.”</p><p>Dean shudders.</p><p>“No.” he admits.</p><p>“This is wrong Dean.” Cass reiterates. “Come back. You don’t owe this to anyone.”</p><p>“I’m going to hang up now.” He warns, his finger inching closer and closer to the red button.</p><p>“Dean wait.” His motion halts. When had he been able to deny Cass anything?</p><p>“Cass.” He says in warning.</p><p>“I gave you years of my life Dean.” Cass throws back, sounding less in control by the second. “You can give me one minute.”</p><p>“Cass, I think we can use this minute for something more reasonable than trying to convince me to stay.”</p><p>Cass bangs something and Dean jumps. “You may be stubborn Dean Winchester, but I’ve watched over you for years. I know you. Maybe better than you even know yourself. I can do this!”</p><p>No, you can’t. But Dean doesn’t say that. He wants a real goodbye, something that lets him know he doesn’t have to worry about Cass coming to find him. The tides will undoubtedly take him far away from here. Cass may know his location now, but he won’t in as little as a few hours.</p><p>For all he knows he could end up somewhere… frozen in Alaska.</p><p>Or eaten by a whale. That would be cool. And that much safer. No way Cass would be able to track him down while he’s in the belly of a whale.</p><p>“Well, clock’s ticking, Cass.” He says, resigned, “Say what you need to say.”</p><p>“You’re the only man I know who would give everything for a world who doesn’t even know his name.” His voice trembles.</p><p>“I love you Dean. I always have and I always will.”</p><p>“I love you too Cass.” Dean whispers.</p><p>“Tell me you won’t do it.” Cass pleads.</p><p>“I have to.” He repeats, feeling like the biggest dick alive.</p><p>“Then I hope you can forgive me.” Cass says, his voice hardening.</p><p>Dean frowns, what’s there to forgive Cass for? Dean is the one who is abandoning everyone.</p><p>“Because I’ve never been as selfless as you.” Cass pauses, taking a deep breath.</p><p>Dean feels the pin-pricks of dread creeping up his spine once more. His gut is screaming at him to just hang up. But he promised Cass a minute.</p><p>“Sam, I’m going outside.” Cass says, his voice sounding garbled through the speaker as he moves. “Whatever you do don’t let me in.”</p><p>When Dean hears the bunker door slam once more, he shuts his eyes and sighs. “Cass you can’t make it to me in time.”</p><p>“That’s the beauty of technology isn’t it?” His voice sounds sad.</p><p>Dean rubs his hands against his jeans. Cass sounds as though he’s about to raise heaven and earth to find him. Dean knows that’s impossible, yet he can’t shake the dread crawling up his spine, or the way his mind races as he tries to figure out Cass plan.</p><p>“Michael…”</p><p>Dean’s hand clamps down on the phone as he hears Cass address Michael. Colds floods through his body even as he rips the phone from his ear, fingers fumbling with the bright red button.</p><p>“…yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. His First Failing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>But nothing happens.</p><p>Dean focuses all his energy on keeping Michael in, even as Michael focuses his efforts on ransacking Dean’s mind.</p><p>Without freedom he hadn’t found a suitable vessel. A willing vessel. Cass’ vessel is just as strong as Dean’s… clearly not ‘the Michael sword’ but Michael probably views a cow on the side of the road as a better option than being trapped with Dean in a box, at the bottom of the ocean for all eternity.</p><p>Realising he still has a few seconds, Dean makes a mad dash for the box.</p><p>He makes it all of five steps before a foreign power drags him to his knees.</p><p>Hands close around his throat, cutting off all of his oxygen.</p><p>“Cass!” he chokes.</p><p>Cass isn’t here.</p><p>But he knows Dean’s exact location. He must be casting some sort of spell.</p><p>“Cass stop!’ he hisses. “I won’t go.”</p><p>Michael rattles the door, Dean can hear his roars echoing throughout his mind. Dean struggles to get a grip, but between trying to get to the box and his brain being deprived of oxygen, it’s just not enough to contain something so powerful.</p><p>…</p><p>When Dean opens his eyes he sees two things: the sky… and Cass.</p><p>“Cass.” He says, bolting upright.</p><p>Cass’ blue eyes roam over him with disinterest, Cass’ lips working up into a sneer.</p><p>“I should lock you in that box and push you into the ocean out of spite.”</p><p>Dean pushes himself up groggily. “Cass. What are you sayin’ man. I know you’re pissed, but how did you get here so fast?”</p><p>“How do you think?”</p><p>Some things slowly click into place for Dean. The first of which is: Cass doesn’t have his wings.</p><p>He shouldn’t be here.</p><p>“Cass.” He whispers in horror, remembering the moments before he passed out vividly. “You idiot.”</p><p>“I rather like his decisions.” Michael hums, stalking closer.</p><p>“Get out of him!” Dean demands.</p><p>Michael scoffs, twisting his face in a way that looks unnatural on Cass’ usually pleasant expression.</p><p>Dean watches his movements carefully. Michael doesn’t seem intent of throwing him overboard yet, he seems more interested in gloating. Showing Dean up.</p><p>That’s where he can catch him.</p><p>All he needs to do is pack him away for a bit, until he and Sam can come up with a viable solution.</p><p>Just a little to the left…</p><p>Dean slams into Michael with all his weight. His hands wrapping around him in some sort of perverse hug. Just a few feet to the box.</p><p>Pain shoots up his arm as he finds himself leaning into nothing and falling flat on his face once more.</p><p>“Did you think it would be that easy?” Michael asks, his voice crisp.</p><p>Dean swallows.</p><p>“Go ahead then.” He challenges, “Do me in.”</p><p>Michael makes his way over, laying a single hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean’s eyes close as</p><p>“He loved you, you know?”</p><p>Dean sets his jaw. Of course he does.</p><p>That’s the reason why Cass went on this stupid mission to save him. Why he took the burden off of Dean. He hadn’t wanted him to drown forever, and in return, he would end up being tormented by Michael for who knows how long.</p><p>But Michael says it with such malice, the glint in his eye is pure evil. “And worst of all… he knew you would never love him back.”</p><p>“Of course I did.” Dean says indignantly. “Cass knows that.”</p><p>Michael sneers. “I was inside your head.” Michael reminds him. “I know things about you that even you can’t bear to know. And now… here I am. Swimming in the misery that is Castiel’s memories. Never have I heard a tale of such woe. His story is a bitter tragedy that not even Shakespeare can match.”</p><p>Dean narrows his eyes. Michael is just trying to psyche him out.</p><p>“Do you know why he said yes to my brother?”</p><p>“Because he was the only one of us who could make the hard choice.” Dean defends, silently panicking as he wonders where Michael is going this this.</p><p>“That’s something you truly believe, isn’t it?” Michael wonders mockingly. “Poor Dean. Why do you think an angel – a powerful immortal being – would allow himself to abide such inferior beings in a wasteland such as this?”</p><p>“Because he’s the only one of you dicks who can feel anything!”</p><p>“Did you know, that in his haste to reach you, Castiel pushed me aside?” Michael pauses. “Well, not me, but this world’s Michael. The other angels talk. He rebelled for you. He shadowed you. Picked up every bad habit you have. He copies you in the hope that it will turn into something that you could desire and feels the harshest pain when it’s never enough for you. But he knows where his fist failing was…”</p><p>Dean feels his chest tighten in anticipation.</p><p>“He should have chosen a female vessel.”</p><p>Michael smiles as his mouth tumbles open in shock. Wracking his mind, Dean tries to come up with a rebuttal for that.</p><p>It’s just another one of Dean Winchester’s failings: not noticing that his best friend was in love with him.</p><p>“Cass.” He whispers, the sound of blood rushing past his ears blocking out most of his words. “I hope you can hear me.”</p><p>Michael freezes and Dean snatches the opportunity.</p><p>“Fight him. Cast him out. It doesn’t matter where he goes to.” Dean begs. “Just don’t let it be you.  It’s not worth it, Cass.”</p><p>“I – can’t.” Cass grits out, the strain already showing on his face.</p><p>“Just tell him to come back to me. Tell him we won’t lock him away.”</p><p>Cass shakes his head. “Dean. No.”</p><p>As Cass sinks to his knees, Dean clutches at the lapels of his coat. “It wasn’t supposed to end like this.”</p><p>Cass gives him a wry smile. “I like my ending better than yours.”</p><p>“I don’t.” Dean whimpers.</p><p>“It’s okay.” Cass assures. “You’ll be okay.”</p><p>Dean shakes his head. “Promise you’ll fight.”</p><p>In a sudden motion, Cass fists his hands in Dean’s shirt, the force almost enough to rip the fabric. He uses the grip to haul Dean forward, planting his lips onto his in a kiss that is slow but infused with passion.</p><p>Dean responds equally, his body reacting almost automatically, sending his tongue out to caress Cass’, his hands threading through his hair, to pull him closer.</p><p>Then abruptly, Cass – Michael – vanishes completely, leaving him alone, with the box, at the precipice of what was supposed to be his doom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lancing Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam finds him there, some hours later.</p><p>On the ground, half in the Ma’lac box and glaring up at the sky.</p><p>Sam had just nodded sadly and hauled him to his feet. “Come on. We have to find him.”</p><p>For days, Dean feels numb and in those days he ravages the library, searching for any and every way to save Cass.</p><p>And when he finds it…</p><p>That’s when the hurt sets in.</p><p>It takes Sam hours to console him, and hours more for him to dry his tears.</p><p>It’s not fair, what he has to do. But, as always… he has to. He has to do it for the world.</p><p>For once, Dean wants to say fuck the world. But he knows that Sam will carry on without him. And he can’t let Sam face Cass – Michael alone.</p><p>When he contains his emotions, Dean forces himself to his feet, laying a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “I need a day.” Is all he says, watching as Sam’s face falls.</p><p>Dean doesn’t tell him the plan yet, because there’s still once piece missing and he’s determined to get it or die trying.</p><p>…</p><p>“It’s Michael’s lance.” Dean whispers after the customary brotherly embrace. “The lore says that it may be strong enough to poison Michael. If we manage to stab him and hold it in, we won’t need archangels, we won’t need the archangel blade. The poison will drive him out of Cass and then maybe, we can find a way to save him.”</p><p>Sam pulls away, comprehension showing on his face. “Oh.” Then after a moment. “But didn’t Crowley break it?”</p><p>“It’s the only option Sam. There’s no way we get him in the Ma’lac box without dying and even then, it’s unlikely.”</p><p>“Dean. How are we supposed to get that?” Sam demands. “Without an archangel we can’t go back in time. We can’t –”</p><p>“We have an archangel.” Dean assures.</p><p>“What?” Sam demands.</p><p>“I went to hell.” He announces, watching as Sam’s rage takes over. “I got our Michael right in here. Adam got the hell away from me as fast as he could after that.” Dean mutters. “Smart kid.”</p><p>Sam’s hands wrap around his collar, jerking him closer. “Are you insane?” he demands. “You should have told me something!”</p><p>“Yeah, well that ship has sailed.” He says drily.</p><p>“Why don’t we use the archangel blade then?” Sam demands.</p><p>“Are you not hearing me?” Dean hisses. “We have no idea what the blade with do to Cass. If it will let him live like it did with Nick or if it just destroys any grace in the area. This way Cass has some time to jump ship when Michael gets hit.”</p><p>“And who is he supposed to jump into?” Sam says, judgement swarming in his eyes.</p><p>“Me. You. Who cares!”</p><p>“I don’t like this Dean. It leaves too much room for error.”</p><p>“This is it Sam!” he yells. “Don’t you get it?! If we have to risk <em>killing</em> Cass.. this is how we do it.”</p><p>“Dean I know how hard this is for you.”</p><p>“No you don’t!” he screams, feeling his heart break as he remembers that evening again.</p><p>The phone call, the relief, the spell, Michael, the confession. It all happened so fast, Dean barely had a chance to breathe in between. But now that some time has passed, now that he knows that Cass loves him – has always loved him… things are tinted.</p><p>Somewhere along the way, Dean had fallen in love with an angel. A strange, dinky, angel in a dirty trench-coat, who, as it turns out, was in love with him too.</p><p>He doesn’t know when it happened, or how really. He just knows that one day, his eyes opened, and they never closed again. It had been in Purgatory, after a long day of looking. Benny kicked at his shin with a sly grin on his face.</p><p>“You must really love this angel.” Benny joked.</p><p>Dean’s heart had thundered in his ears with such intensity that he was convinced that he would give away their positon. That’s when he realised that he was in love with Cass, and had been for some time.</p><p>“He must be the best blood brother you ever had.” Benny finished.</p><p>But the damage was done. It was so easy for Dean to misinterpret his words, so quick for him to jump to conclusions.</p><p>But conclusions aren’t the only thing he’s quick at jumping to. Knowing the location of the lance is a plus, it’s a quick in and out at good ole’ yellow eye’s place.</p><p>Sam still glares at him, as he holds the lance.</p><p>“How do I know that you’re in control… and he isn’t?”</p><p>“It’s me Sam.” He says. “Michael is weakened, I can hold him long enough for us to do this.”</p><p>“Okay.” Sam whispers, still not on board with his idea.</p><p>Dean doesn’t blame him. It’s bat shit crazy.</p><p>Now, all they need is a way to lure Michael in without making him suspicious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Guess It Was The ‘Hello Dean’ That Did You In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael appears in a flourish.</p><p>“You gnats prayed?” he spits with disgust, a smug look on his face.</p><p>Dean almost loses his cool at the sight of Cass’ face.</p><p>“We did.” Dean says, composing himself quickly. If he can’t get it together then they’ll all die. “Now, you have exactly one second to give Cass back before we go bat shit crazy on you.”</p><p>“You’ve obviously lost it.” Michael mocks. He turns to Sam then, “He’s lost it, hasn’t he?”</p><p>Ah, Dean takes the opportunity and strikes, grabbing the lance and preparing to smash it down onto Michael’s head. He knows that Sam is using his distraction to sneak out the back and start painting the symbols to keep Michael trapped. Too bad they couldn’t have done it before hand, he could have used Sam’s help, but if Michael saw the runes, there’s no way he would have come.</p><p>“Come on Cass. Please don’t make me do this.” Michael loves talking, maybe Dean can keep him talking until Sam is ready.</p><p>“Oh, but Dean.” Michael says harshly. “You did this to yourself. Castiel was sitting pretty in that bunker of yours until your call came. Do you even know what he was doing? Before Sam came rushing in? Before me?”</p><p>Dean swallows, fighting to remain focused against the onslaught of words. How the tables have turned; he should be the one distracting Michael, not the other way around. He should be wrestling Michael for the sword and stabbing him with it. The warding isn’t that complex. Sam should be almost done coating the building to prevent Michael from leaving.</p><p>If Michael ups and leaves now, then all hope is lost. Cass may be lost forever and this world’s Michael will take over Dean’s body soon enough. He’s weakened… but not obsolete and every second he spends resting inside Dean, his power grows.</p><p>Leaving Sam with not one, but two Michaels to take care of is just plain rude.</p><p>Yet Michael drones on, successfully distracting his own self while intent on making Dean feel even more like crap.</p><p>“He was with Jack, his son. And they were talking.” Michael raises Cass’ eyebrows. “About you, Dean.”</p><p>“They talk about me all the time.” He grunts, switching their positon so that Michael is now the one pinned under the lance. Just a few more inches and Dean will be pressing into flesh. “We live together.”</p><p>“But this was different.” Michael grits out. “He was talking about what he wants with you… as in a future, and what Jack would think of it.”</p><p>Now that, Dean doesn’t believe that. Cass wouldn’t just <em>talk</em> about it like that. With more than ten years of denial to his name, Dean can safely say that.</p><p>But it doesn’t stop him from thinking… considering…</p><p>Michael uses his distraction to punch him in the face. Without an archangel of equivalent power inside him, Dean’s positive that his face would have caved in from the force of that punch and his brains would be spilling out onto the floor.</p><p>He snaps his head forward, hitting Michael right in his stupid forehead then brings his foot up to kick him away. Unfortunately for him, the bugger has a grip of steel and stumbles backward, clenching the spear tightly.</p><p>“Cass.” Dean whispers.</p><p>Michael laughs. “I don’t know how I didn’t see this sooner.” He stalks closer. “I don’t know how <em>someone</em>, anyone at all really, didn’t see this sooner. It’s so painfully obvious that once I realised I wanted to puke my guts out – well your guts. Did you know I could actually do that?”</p><p>Dean lunges, making Michael stumble back, still holding the lance he sticks it out like in a joust. It misses Dean’s eyes by about an inch.</p><p>He steels himself.</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry Cass.</em>
</p><p>Shooting forward with all the energy he has left, Dean tugs Michael to the floor, bashing his head against the concrete until the ground is forming a hole and he’s disoriented enough that he drops the lance.</p><p>In an instant Dean pounces turning the lance in a swift motion and plunging it into Michael’s back. The force of the strike pins him to the ground.</p><p>He screams – and it’s in Cass’ voice. Gruff and baritone and grating at his ears.</p><p>“Cass get outta there.” He warns, dropping back onto his elbows from the exertion of their fight and keeping Michael at bay. “I’m sayin’ yes man, and Sam is too.”</p><p>“Hello Dean.” He groans.</p><p>This time his voice is different. Dean’s name no longer flows from his lips with malice and his eyes swimming with <em>emotions</em>.</p><p>“Cass.” Dean says in recognition.</p><p>“It’s me.” He moans as he drags himself onto his elbows. Dean sees the spear sticking out of him. The blood seeping through his clothes, staining everything red.</p><p>It’s just a vessel, Dean reminds himself. Cass can still be saved.</p><p>“Cass, you have to leave.”</p><p>Vehemently, he shakes his head, no. “He’s holding me in here Dean. He wants the poison to take us both.”</p><p>Dean grasps Cass’ hand, hauling him the rest of the way up. His face is a mask of pain and dismay.</p><p>“Fight him.” Dean hisses. “You can do it.”</p><p>Cass dissolves into laughter then, his chest moving up and down causing the spear to jostle.</p><p>“Did you really believe that was Cass?” Michael locks eyes with him then. “I guess it was the ‘hello Dean’ that did you in.”</p><p>Then, before Dean has a chance to fully register what’s happening, Michael grabs his shoulder, pulling him onto the portion of the blade that’s sticking out of his chest.</p><p>Any pain he feels is overshadowed by the way Michael turns inside him, breaking past his cage and shoving Dean away from the wheel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tales of Woe and Anarchy – Coming to You Live, From Death’s Reading Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael shoves him into the recesses of his mind, poised to break the spear. Dean tries to fight back, take control. He can’t let all of this go to waste… Michael is at his wits end. Consciously or not, Michael’s grace consumes Dean’s soul completely.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dean turns the page expectantly… only to find it blank. Baffled, he flips to another page, finding the same result.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“What is this?” He demands, fear taking hold. When Billie popped into his bedroom, promising answers, he expected her to be more thorough… more complete.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“This isn’t an ending.” He growls, turning to Billie for an explanation. “What happened? Do we get Cass back? What about Sam. You just had him painting the walls! What kind of crappy story is this? Where’s Jack? He could have taken out Michael in two seconds flat!”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Billie just seems amused by his rant.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dean knows that neither him nor Sam would involve Jack, especially since suing his grace would mean burning away his soul.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“First of all.” She says. “This isn’t my story, it’s yours. Your destiny – if you continue along the path you’re on. I showed it to you so that you will make the right choice.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“The right choice?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“The Ma’lak box?” Billie prompts. “You never did get in, which led to… this disaster.” She gestures to the book.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“How do I know getting in makes things different?” Dean’s never been one to blindly believe. Especially since he knows she has a vendetta against them specifically. “How do I know this is the one that turns out right? That Sam and Cass and Jack don’t just find me and rip me out of the box?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“They won’t find you if I hide you.” Billie says evenly. “They won’t find you if you don’t say goodbye.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dean stares down in indecision. Can he do that? Just leave everything and everyone without so much as a goodbye? It’s easy to say that he will, but there are people who would notice. He won’t be able to go around acting normally with this coffin looming ahead. Sam would notice for sure. He can’t leave mom without a goodbye.  Or Cass… or Jack… or any of the other people who’ve joined their family over the years.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>It isn’t fair.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>But neither is releasing not one, but two Michaels on the world.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Why can’t I see the ending?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“You died.” Billie reminds him. “Your book doesn’t cover much past your death.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Then bring me Sam’s.” He demands.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Sam’s book lasts maybe one paragraph longer than yours.” Billie says blandly. “The way Michael executes him isn’t something you would want to see.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Jack?” he squeaks, swallowing down all the images of Michael killing Sam.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Jack finds out what you’ve been hiding from him when you two are dead. He’s angry when he finds your bodies but he goes searching for Castiel. The Michael in your vessel knew that he should break the lance from sifting through your memories and both Michael’s use their freedom to resurrect the apocalypse. Jack eventually finds them. He kills the Michael in your body and burns though his grace. He’s soulless and doesn’t care about anything anymore. He joins with the remaining Michael, in hopes of somehow being close to Castiel. But Michael betrays him, and his book comes to an end.” Billie’s voice is matter of fact. Bland and emotionless. Yet, Dean suspects that she’s deriving a sick sort of pleasure from torturing him. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Castiel’s book though, that you can read for days…”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>They stare at each other in silence. A game of chicken… and Dean is the first to blink.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dean feels sick to his stomach.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>But Billie is right.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“This ending isn’t set in stone Dean.” Her tone is oddly reassuring. He knows that Sam and Cass and Jack are still alive, but to him he just heard about their deaths in vivid detail. Now Billie’s giving him a way to save them. :The instructions to build the Ma’lak Box are in that book. What are you going to do?” She asks, her head tipping up, knowing that she’s won him over.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Get in the box.” He mumbles.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“What are you <em>not</em> going to do?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dean swallows, yet his voice still comes out strangled when he speaks: “Call Cass.”</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end!</p>
<p>Hello everyone! If you're seeing this, then you made it to the end. Yay!</p>
<p>I realise that this is a strange story and format, but I do hope that you like the idea. In my mind it was always super suspicious a tonne of people got goodbyes and Cass didn't. There must be some sort of reason this is mine. If you like, feel free to share your thoughts about Dean not telling Castiel about his plan.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading!</p>
<p>xoxo</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates every Friday!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>